Bigfoot et le yeti
by T.Tramontane
Summary: YAOI - La France et son agitation, L'Islande et ses volcans et la rencontre inattendue entre deux êtres que rien n'était destiné de prime abord à réunir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient une chose en commun. Des enfants.
1. Père et fille

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des sattelites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

Résumé : La France et son agitation, L'Islande et ses volcans et la rencontre inattendue entre deux êtres que rien n'était destiné de prime abord à réunir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient une chose en commun. Des enfants.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

Chap. 1.

Père et fille.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur l'entrée spacieuse d'un appartement qui se trouvait dans un immeuble résidentiel de grand standing.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement était un homme de grande taille, un peu fort, d'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus, aux cheveux bruns et courts, indisciplinés, dans lesquels étaient mêlés quelques fils blancs.

Il retira la clé de la serrure, referma la porte avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il était enfin chez lui après une journée harassante. Il laissa tomber sa serviette en cuir sur le sol, s'appuya de la main contre le mur puis retira ses mocassins un par un avec lenteur avant de se redresser avec une grimace.

Il avait un fichu mal de reins. A courir partout comme il l'avait fait toute la sainte journée et être assis la plupart du temps dans des sièges inconfortables, il avait fini par malmener ses malheureuses lombaires. Il n'était pas spécialement douillet mais souffrait depuis longtemps du dos et celui-ci se rappelait à lui à chaque fois qu'il ne prenait pas de précautions.

- Et puis mouise ! Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il retirait sa veste en daim pour la suspendre à la patère. La prochaine fois je dirais à Quatre de me trouver un fauteuil dans lequel je puisse poser mes fesses sans avoir l'impression de subir la question pendant la signature d'un contrat.

Le son de pas lui fit relever puis tourner la tête. Une jolie jeune fille brune s'avançait vers lui, souriante. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire tendre et il pivota vers elle alors qu'elle effectuait les derniers pas qui les séparaient. Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la bouche et la câliner.

Elle l'enserra dans ses bras avec un soupir d'aise.

- Bonjour ma fleur. Dit-il gentiment. Passé une bonne journée ?

- Tout a été comme sur des roulettes mon petit papa. Et toi ? Lui répondit-elle après avoir reculé la tête pour le regarder. Pas trop fatigué ? Je sais que des journées comme celles-ci te rendent dingue.

- J'ai fait avec. J'ai signé mon contrat. Mon livre paraîtra dans trois mois. Il n'y a pas de retard et nous nous sommes enfin décidé sur le choix de la couverture. Expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Il prit sa serviette et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa fille.

- Où en es-tu avec tes révisions ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait sa serviette sur l'un des tabourets hauts.

- Pour l'instant je suis dans les temps et je respecte le programme que je me suis fixé. Je travaille sur mes fiches et ce que m'a fourni oncle Quatre. Répondit-elle, les coudes appuyés sur le plan de travail central.

- Mais c'est très bien tout ça.

Elle l'entendit déplacer quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur.

- As-tu mangé, Alba ? Demanda son père, qui avait toujour le nez dans le frigo.

- Tout juste grignoté. Je t'attendais.

Il se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire, l'avant bras appuyé sur la porte ouverte du frigo et Alba lui rendit son sourire. Elle était comme toujours emplie de ce sentiment de fierté toute filiale lorsqu'elle regardait ce père qui l'avait élevée seul et qui représentait pour elle le plus bel homme du monde avec son regard bleu et ses traits séduisants.

Il était un peu enveloppé, certes, mais elle s'en moquait un peu. Il était son papa, il était confortable et il n'en restait pas moins sexy. Elle l'adorait. Ce qui la faisait le plus rire était les têtes de ses copines au lycée, lorsqu'il venait de temps en temps la chercher ou lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Paris ou de Rouen.

Peu importait ceux qu'ils croisaient, camarades de lycée ou simples passants dans les rues, personne n'était insensible à la beauté de Heero Yuy-Louveau, d'origine normande, à demi japonais, écrivain de son état, à succès s'il vous plaît, dont le nom de plume était Thor Loweson.

Heero avait préparé de quoi remplir leurs estomacs et ils s'étaient rendus à la salle à manger. Il avait mis de la musique, du jazz, en fond sonore et s'était installé à table. Chacun avait son plateau. Sa fille le rejoignit. Elle avait récupéré des enveloppes, qu'elle avait mis de côté pour lui, sur la petite table dans l'entrée.

- Tu as du courrier. Lui dit-elle après avoir posé son plateau sur la table.

Elle prit les enveloppes et les lui tendit.

- Il y a une lettre de Papi Odin. Les deux autres sont des factures. Annonça-t-elle, l'air indifférent.

Il avait soulevé un sourcil lorsqu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de son père tandis qu'il prenait les enveloppes. Il leva les yeux. Elle attendait le regard brillant.

- Curieuse. Dit-il et il lui donna une pichenette sur le bout du nez avec l'extrémité de l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il me raconte hein ?

Un hochement de tête vigoureux le fit rire.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit la lettre puis commença à lire. Il était un peu étonné que son père ne lui ait pas tout simplement envoyé un e-mail comme il avait pour habitude de le faire.

Alba s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle nota les différentes expressions qui s'affichèrent sur ses traits. Elle le vit pâlir à la seconde page, vit la main qui tenait les feuilles trembler. Elle tendit sa main vers celle qui se trouvait sur la table et la saisit avec précautions.

Son père était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne le paraissait. Quelqu'un qui avait été très éprouvé à une période de sa vie et qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Les larmes qu'elle vit apparaître dans son regard confirmèrent ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Son père prit une inspiration, après avoir posé les feuilles sur la table, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis regarda le plafond.

Il battit des paupières puis posa les yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle attendait, silencieuse et peinée. Elle n'aimait pas le voir malheureux.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie. La rassura-t-il et il retira sa main de sous la sienne pour la poser au dessus et la lui tapoter. J'ai simplement eu très peur. La lettre est écrite par mes parents. Papi Odin m'a expliqué ce qui se passe et ta grand mère Hitomi a mis un mot à la fin.

Il lui tendit la lettre qui était écrite en islandais et en japonais. La jeune fille la prit pour la lire. Elle parlait et lisait couramment les deux langues depuis qu'elle était très jeune.

- Ta grand mère est très malade depuis quelques temps mais elle a tenu à me le dissimuler, attendre de savoir si les traitements et les divers soins qui lui seraient fait seraient efficaces ou non. Dit Heero, très calme, qui avait la tête légèrement baissée et qui fixait un point sur la table. Elle voulait attendre ses derniers résultats pour m'annoncer les nouvelles, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

- Seigneur ! Elle a traversé tout ça sans nous avoir à ses côtés ! Bredouilla sa fille, qui porta une main à sa bouche avant de le regarder. Papa, c'est bon, elle n'a plus rien.

- Je sais.

Heero se leva et prit son plateau avant de sortir de la salle à manger d'un pas lent. La seconde suivante il prenait son téléphone et appelait en Islande.

- Okaasan ?

Alba vint le rejoindre dans le couloir et l'entoura de ses bras. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules tout en poursuivant sa conversation avec sa mère dans la langue maternelle de cette dernière. Alba fut rassurée lorsque la main de son père se mit à effectuer une lente caresse sur le haut de son bras.

Elle avait été légèrement tendue et toujours inquiète en raison de l'état d'esprit que son père avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il souriait à présent et se mit même à rire. Sa grand mère devait plaisanter à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait des grands parents en or.

Heero lui tendit son portable avec un sourire.

- Elle veut te parler et ton grand père aussi. Dit-il.

- Chic ! S'exclama la jeune fille avant de tendre la main.

Il la laissa bavarder avec ses parents et se rendit dans son bureau. Son antre, sa pièce de travail. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient y entrer sans son autorisation. Il n'y en avait guère que deux ou trois tout au plus, en dehors de ses parents.

Sa fille était l'une de ces personnes. Il y avait également Abdelhaq Raberba Winner, dit Quatre, un très bon ami et son éditeur. Il y avait aussi son avocat qui était aussi le compagnon de Quatre, Thomas Blum-Barton, qui avait reçu le sobriquet de Trowa plus jeune. Trowa était son meilleur ami, ils s'étaient connus au lycée français de Reikyavik en Islande.

Le père de Trowa était ambassadeur et celui de Heero un scientifique de renom qui avait émigré de France en Islande pour retrouver ses racines. Odin Lowe ou Loweson était français à l'origine et se nommait Loïc Louveau.

Heero s'installa devant son PC après l'avoir mis en route et remonta ses lunettes quelques secondes sur le haut de sa tête avec un soupir.

Savoir qu'il avait failli perdre sa mère l'avait secoué. Il s'était senti complètement perdu pendant une courte seconde puis s'était raisonné. Il devait se battre pour sa fille. Il ne lui restait qu'elle, en dehors de ses parents, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour la soutenir, surtout en ce moment, avec le baccalauréat.

Il avait une fille formidable. Elle avait toujours un moral d'enfer et était celle qui mettait du soleil dans sa vie. Elle était volontaire, brillante, était amusante et adorable, ce qui lui attirait les attentions de bon nombre de garçons et lui observait tout cela de son coin.

Il n'avait guère besoin de lui venir en aide si quelqu'un se montrait trop entreprenant avec elle. Elle possédait une force de caractère peu commune et un caractère de chien parfois. Son père Odin et lui, lui avait enseigné deux trois trucs à n'utiliser qu'en cas de force majeure et elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait encore besoin de ses câlins les dimanches matins et de son nounours au pied de son lit.

- Ils t'embrassent et nous disent à bientôt. Ils nous attendent comme prévu pour le début de l'été. Annonça Alba qui arrivait dans son bureau après avoir discrètement frappé.

Elle vint lui passer les bras autour du cou et lui tendit son portable qu'il prit.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, papou d'amour, tu n'es pas raisonnable. Le chipota-t-elle avant de lui pincer la peau du ventre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais un peu de surcharge pondérale que tu peux te permettre sauter un repas. Il y a de meilleures méthodes pour perdre du poids.

- Je n'ai pas faim, poussin. Marmonna-t-il avant de lui jeter un oeil intrigué lorsqu'il nota le regard vert malicieux et le sourire en coin. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion à propos de meilleures méthodes pour perdre du poids ? Dis tout de suite que je suis trop gros !

- Non je pensais que tu pourrais enfin te trouver quelqu'un. Dit-elle tout de go et le regard bleu de son père s'élargit sous la surprise. Papa, tu es le mec le plus séduisant que je connaisse. Tout le monde ou presque se retourne sur ton passage, jeunes ou vieux, femmes ou hommes.

- Dis tout de suite que tu as envie de caser ton vieux père pour avoir les coudées franches et aller te mettre en ménage avec un bellâtre par là ! Râla Heero avant de franchement faire la tête. Ou alors : papa trouve toi une nana, j'en ai marre de m'occuper de toi, c'est ça ?

Alba éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se mit à protester, plus pour la forme que par véritable conviction. Le sujet qu'ils venaient d'aborder était délicat et ils en parlaient le plus souvent sous couvert de la plaisanterie.

Heero savait très bien que sa fille voulait qu'il sorte, se change les idées, qu'il voie du monde et rencontre quelqu'un. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait épouser quelqu'un d'autre s'il le voulait et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Personne ne pouvait remplacer sa mère Katrin, celle dont elle tenait ce superbe regard vert, mais elle aurait accepté avec plaisir d'avoir la compagne ou l'épouse de son père à la maison.

L'ennui était que justement, personne ne pouvait remplacer Katrin. Heero était veuf depuis près de sept ans. Il était toujours amoureux de son épouse qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Toute autre femme lui paraissait insipide.

C'est un argument qu'il avait donné à Quatre lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de jouer les entremetteurs une fois. Bien entendu son plan était tombé à l'eau et la jeune femme avec qui il avait fait l'effort de sortir un soir, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, était devenue une excellente amie.

Un autre de ses arguments était de dire à son ami qu'il était devenu un véritable ours et que personne ne voudrait d'un olibrius comme lui avec ses manies et son caractère de cochon.

Ce à quoi Quatre lui avait répondu qu'il ressemblait certainement plus à un yeti qu'à un ours, à être tout le temps planqué dans sa caverne, au milieu de ses dicos, de ses livres et de ses souvenirs, à gronder après tout ce qui pouvait l'approcher.

Il ne l'avait pas si mal pris que cela. Au contraire, il avait estimé que son ami avait raison. Il était vraiment tel qu'il l'avait décris. Peu bavard, associal, parfois désagréable à l'extrême avec les autres. Il ne se laissait approcher que par ses très rares amis et par sa famille. C'était volontaire, pour se défendre du monde extérieur. Il était ainsi depuis le décès de son épouse. Il était devenu agoraphobe et avait dû suivre une thérapie qui lui avait permis de se révéler comme auteur.

A coucher sur le papier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il avait fini par avoir eu envie de créer et non plus simplement balancer des idées noires dans la simple optique de se défouler.

Il éteignit son PC, se leva, souleva l'une de ses feuilles couvertes de notes, enleva ses lunettes pour la lire, la reposa puis remit ses lunettes avant de sortir de son bureau.

- Je vais me coucher, bouchon. Dit-il après avoir passé la tête par la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Celle-ci étudiait, à plat dos sur son lit, un oreiller calé sous la tête, les jambes croisées avec un casque sur les oreilles directement relié à son PC. Elle s'était mise en pyjashort. Il en conclut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à suivre son exemple.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris avant de lui envoyer un bisou du bout des doigts.

Il lui en renvoya un puis referma la porte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Avoir écrit quelques lignes lui avait fait du bien. Il ne se sentait plus tendu. Il avait vraiment eu très peur tout à l'heure.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre il mis en route sa lampe de chevet et se dévêtit. Il n'allait pas faire de vieux os, il était fatigué. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit après avoir tiré le drap et la couverture. Il s'étira, posa ses mains derrière lui et étendit ses jambes tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. La lune brillait au dehors. Elle en était à son premier quartier. Il demeura quelques secondes ainsi, rêveur.

Il venait de lui revenir un souvenir. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié et qui lui était arrivé peu de temps avant qu'il ne revienne chez lui.

Un homme l'avait heurté en sortant de l'ascenceur à l'étage de Quatre, au moment où lui cherchait à y entrer. Cet homme, qui paraissait complètement dans ses pensées, s'était excusé puis avait marqué un temps avant de lui adresser un sourire extraordinaire. La seconde suivante il était parti dans le couloir, en direction du bureau de Hilde, l'assistante de direction de Quatre.

Ce qui avait marqué Heero chez cet homme était son sourire et son regard.

Il avait entendu parler des regards d'Elizabeth Taylor et de Zsa Zsa Gabor, deux stars de cinéma connues, les avait vu sur des photos mais il s'était toujours dit que le jour de la prise de vue, la petite particularité que l'on avait noté chez ces femmes ne devait en réalité être qu'un jeu de lumière dans le regard.

C'était faux. Il avait vu les yeux de l'homme et avait pensé : « Je rêve ! ». Ce type avait bien les yeux bleus-violets. Une couleur insensée et sublime.

Il en était encore à penser à cela lorsqu'il entendit du bruit et se retourna.

- Alba ? Qu'y a-t-il bouchon ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué par l'attitude pour le moins enfantine de sa fille.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

La demande avait été faite avec cet air inquiet que pouvaient avoir les jeunes enfants et avec une toute petite voix.

Il sourit, s'installa dans le lit et tapota à côté de lui. Elle le rejoignit avec un sourire ravi.

- Toi, tu as besoin de me parler et tu n'as pas osé le faire tout à l'heure. Tu attendais que je me calme c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Elle soupira d'aise, réfugiée contre lui, entourée par son grand bras, puis leva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait. Le regard bleu était toujours plus vif lorsqu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Tu m'en voudrais si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un papa ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intimidée.

- Non. C'est normal que tu rencontres quelqu'un et que tu aies un petit ami. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion auparavant et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais flirter autant que tu le voulais, à condition d'être correcte. Lui dit-il tranquillement. Il y a un peu plus d'un an je t'ai fait prendre la pilule et acheté des préservatifs. Ce qui te donnait le droit d'avoir des relations un peu plus poussées. Donc je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Eh bien vois-tu, je n'avais aucun petit ami parce que je n'en éprouvais ni le besoin ni l'intérêt d'en avoir un. Entre nous soit dit les garçons de mon âge ça ne vole pas bien haut. Dit-elle avec une grimace avant de soupirer. Bref. Zoé a un cousin qui est actuellement ici avec son père. Je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour. Il est pffff ouh lala !

Heero se retint de rire. Les joues d'Alba venaient de passer dans les tons grenade bien mûre et il eut du mal à contenir son hilarité lorsqu'elle se mit à glousser.

- Il est beau papa. Il a les yeux bleus-gris, les cheveux mi-longs et chatains clairs. Il est étudiant en deuxième année de médecine. Il n'est pas français, c'est un américain, mais il parle couramment le français enfin plutôt le quebequois. Lui énuméra-t-elle tandis qu'elle décomptait au fur et à mesure avec ses doigts.

- Autrement dit, il a tout pour plaire et je dois l'accepter dans la famille. Bon, on vous marie quand ? Demanda Heero, taquin.

- On en est pas encore là ! S'esclaffa sa fille. Pour l'instant, nous avons dépassé le stade des négociations : Tu m'intéresse, je t'intéresse. Et sommes passés à un accord : Tu finis tes exams et on verra ensuite, m'a-t-il dit. J'ai dit oui.

- Sage décision. Ce gamin a de la cervelle. Déclara Heero agréablement surpris.

- Je ne pensais pas que le coup de foudre pouvait m'arriver à moi aussi, papa. Murmura sa fille. Tu es tombé amoureux de maman de cette façon.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un don, un hasard ou simplement la loi des séries mon poussin câlin, mais toujours est-il que ton grand père Odin et moi avons trouvé nos conjoints de cette façon. Lui répondit son père, qui dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main.

Elle tapota gentiment son estomac.

- Eteins papa. C'est l'heure de dormir. Tu es naze. Dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Demain j'appelle tonton Quatre et je l'engueule. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire subir pareille torture. Nom mais j'te jure.

Il se tourna sur le côté et elle vint se mettre dans son dos.

- Il était temps que tu trouves quelqu'un. J'en ai marre de te servir de nounours. La taquina-t-il.

Il reçut un léger coup de poing dans le côté et sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux paisiblement. Heero avait dans sa main celle de sa fille.

Son trésor, le plus beau cadeau que lui ait laissé sa femme.

Toute remarque ou appréciation de votre part serait formidable, merci :)


	2. Père et fils

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi. Hetero.

Résumé : La France et son agitation, L'Islande et ses volcans et la rencontre inattendue entre deux êtres que rien n'était destiné de prime abord à réunir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient une chose en commun. Des enfants.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde ^^

Chap. 2.

**Père et fils.**

Beaucoup se retournèrent sur le passage du client à la natte qui passa dans les couloirs de la Sand & Rock Editions. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait et encore moins la première fois qu'il faisait publier ses livres dans cette maison d'édition.

Mais son passage faisait systématiquement sensation. Lorsqu'il venait avec son fils, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, les jeunes filles et jeunes femmes, qu'elles soient célibataires ou pas, se dépêchaient d'être à leur poste pour les voir passer.

Le gardien de l'immeuble passait un coup de fil rapide la jeune fille de la réception pour l'avertir, lorsqu'ils arrivaient et elle en faisait autant ensuite avec ses collègues de bureau et tout l'étage devenait une véritable ruche.

Cela faisait enrager Quatre. Si encore il n'y avait que les femmes qui se livraient à ce jeu idiot. Les hommes s'y mettaient aussi. Qu'il s'agisse de clientes ou de clients. Beaucoup de ses employés étaient bi ou gay.

Il avait bien failli perdre quelques contrats de cette façon et avait également failli perdre l'amitié d'un homme qu'il respectait par dessus tout et qu'il protégeait depuis des années avec Trowa. Il était celui qui lui avait offert son premier contrat et était fier de compter parmi les seuls amis que Heero avait, car c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait.

Il releva la tête lorsque Hilde fit entrer Dwayne Maxwell et son fils. Il leur adressa un sourire jovial et se leva pour aller les accueillir. Il était heureux de le voir. Dwayne ou Duo, était un ami de longue date. Ils s'étaient connus sur les bancs de la fac à LA et tous l'avaient surnommé Bigfoot en raison de la taille de ses pieds à l'époque. Duo avait été long et maigre, le genre qui avait grandi trop vite.

Les choses avaient ensuite bien changé. L'homme qu'il était devenu avait fait tourner bien des têtes. Surtout celle des hommes qu'il avait pour habitude de fréquenter.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois une franche poignée de mains puis Quatre les dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

- Je vous prie, Duo, toi aussi Neil, installez-vous, servez-vous à boire, je n'en ai que pour une seconde. Hildie a tout préparé avant que vous n'arriviez. Je me doutais que vous auriez soif. Dit-il à son ami qui prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui se trouvait face à son secrétaire.

Neil s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin et son père lui proposa un soda qu'il accepta volontiers. Duo se servit de l'eau et attendit tranquillement que Quatre ait terminé de consulter son écran.

- Voilà. Comme tu peux le constater, il y a eu un net progrès de fait. Le travail fourni par notre meilleur photographe, qui est rentré de vacances, devrait te satisfaire. Déclara Quatre qui vint remettre un très gros livre à Duo. Cet ouvrage devait bien faire la taille d'un encyclopédie, était carré, épais, et possédait une couverture glacée, superbe, qui représentait la photographie d'un bijou. Un véritable chef d'oeuvre.

Duo prit le livre sur sa cuisse surélevée pour le compulser. Il avait croisé les genoux. Il tourna quelques pages, alla à la fin de l'ouvrage, en tourna d'autres, s'arrêta sur certaines, les examina avec attention, eut une petite grimace puis leva la tête pour regarder Quatre qui attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Celui-ci soupira intérieurement mais ne se départit pas de son air aimable. Duo n'était pas satisfait. Il n'y avait pas client plus difficile. Quoi de plus normal. La plupart des ouvrages que cet homme désirait mettre sur le marché et qui se vendaient à prix d'or, n'étaient destinés qu'aux professionnels, surtout aux hôtels de vente. Ils étaient pour moitié composés de clichés qui devaient être impeccables.

- Beaucoup de ces clichés sont à refaire Quatre. Je ne dis pas que ton photographe soit mauvais mais il manque de sensibilité. Trop technique. Il ne convient pas pour ce style de photos. Déclara Duo avec un soupir.

Il tourna la tête vers une superbe photographie qui ornait le mur en face de lui et qu'il avait déjà remarqué. Il la désigna de la main.

- Il me faut celui-ci. Dit-il.

- Impossible. Répondit aussitôt Quatre.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton froid sans que le regard violet de Duo ne quitte un instant le cliché qui représentait un paysage du grand nord.

Quatre décroisa les bras, alla s'asseoir à demi sur le rebords de son secrétaire et étendre ses longues jambes devant lui avant de croiser ses chevilles.

- Pourrais-tu oublier ton côté pro une seconde, Duo dear, et redevenir toi même ? Ce que je vais te raconter ne regarde pas Dwayne the bussinessman. Je préfère t'avoir au naturel, avoir mon ami en face de moi, pour parler de ça. Dit-il avant de passer sa main dans ses courtes boucles blondes.

- Voulez-vous que je sorte ? Demanda Neil, à tout hasard.

- Non Neil, tu peux rester. D'autant que, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es également concerné. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire. Je sais que depuis quelques semaines tu échanges une correspondance assidue avec une jeune fille de mes connaissances et elle m'en parle au téléphone, ainsi que par mail.

- Tu connais Alba ? Lui demanda Neil étonné.

- Oui, très bien. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle n'avait que huit ans lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Sa mère était encore vivante à l'époque. Expliqua l'ami de son père. Tu dois te demander en quoi cela peut-il bien avoir un rapport avec cette photo, Duo. Simplement parce que le photographe en question est un très bon ami à moi et qu'il est le père de la jeune fille que ton fils fréquente.

- Je vois. Tu ne veux pas que je commette d'impair en lui demandant de travailler pour moi ou de travailler pour moi à travers toi, alors que mon fils sort avec sa fille ? Demande Duo, qui se gratte la tête, un peu embarrassé.

Son attitude avait complètement changé. Il n'était effectivement plus «pro», ni aussi froid du tout. On le sentait décontracté, à l'aise et à l'écoute.

Quatre secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas simplement cela, Duo. Il s'agit d'un ensemble. Un incroyable concours de circonstances à fait que vos deux enfants se sont rencontrés. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit parce que Trowa et moi comptions t'en parler un jour. Nos trois familles sont impliquées, la tienne, celle de mon ami et celle que je constitue aujourd'hui avec mon compagnon. Dit-il calmement. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me permets de vous révéler ce que je ne dirais d'ordinaire pas à une autre personne, secret professionnel oblige. Il s'agit également de la santé de quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Heero est quelqu'un qui vit caché de tous depuis des années. Il a perdu sa femme il y a sept ans. Hors Catherine, son épouse, était la soeur aînée de Trowa. Heero adorait Catherine, Duo. Elle était sans doute légèrement plus âgée que lui mais elle représentait tout pour lui. Son monde, sa vie, le but de son existence. Il n'a depuis n'a jamais refait sa vie, ne vit que pour sa fille et pour l'écriture.

Il avait posé ses mains sur le côté de ses hanches sur le rebord du secrétaire.

- Il est quelqu'un qui a été tellement traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu qu'il vit reclus chez lui. Il subit encore des attaques de panique, dont certaines sont violentes. Expliqua-t-il ensuite. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de prendre ses responsabilités et de faire en sorte d'être un père attentionné qui surmonte ses peurs pour être à l'écoute de sa fille. Il l'a élevée et éduquée seul. Il a un traitement, se fait suivre et fait des efforts monstrueux pour sortir pour venir jusqu'ici. Les jours où nous avons rendez-vous, il vient en taxi. Je reste en contact avec lui au téléphone tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans nos locaux.

Quatre marqua un temps, passa sa main dans sa nuque. De la tristesse se lisait dans son regard bleu.

- Ce qu'il a traversé il y a sept ans est difficile à comprendre pour nous, même si nous avons été douloureusement atteints par la disparition de Catherine. Ce qu'il a vécu était un calvaire. Poursuivit-il tandis qu'il faisait son possible pour contrôler le ton de sa voix, tant l'évocation de ces souvenirs lui étaient douloureux. Il y a eu l'accident de voiture. Il conduisait et a perdu le contrôle du véhicule de manière totalement incompréhensible. L'enquête qui a été menée n'a jamais pu révéler dans les premiers temps ce qui a véritablement eu lieu. Trowa a fait faire une seconde enquête par la suite et nous avons découvert qu'un groupe d'extrémistes anti écolo avait tenté d'enlever Heero pour faire pression sur son père qui faisait des travaux sur les gaz à effets de serre.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un soupir.

- Nous ne lui avons bien entendu jamais dit qu'il avait été la cible de ce groupe de terroristes. Nous avions à l'époque, Odin, Hitomi, Trowa et moi-même, estimé que Heero avait beaucoup trop souffert. Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il portait brièvement une main à ses yeux et gardait quelques secondes la tête baissée. Il culpabilisait déjà énormément pour tout ce qui était arrivé. La perte de son épouse, celle de leur second enfant, que Catherine attendait, le coma de sa fille, qui a fort heureusement été très court, ont fait de lui un homme brisé. Il a remonté la pente très lentement. Il est devenu un écrivain de renom aujourd'hui.

Neil et Duo l'avaient écouté avec attention et en silence. Au fur et à mesure que Quatre poursuivait son récit, les deux hommes avaient manifesté leur émotion avec les mêmes attitudes peinées, les mêmes regards attristés puis compréhensifs devant la peine de leur ami.

Ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, jusqu'à avoir certaines expressions et gestes en commun.

- I have to go Dad. She asked me if I could come and visit her ind Island. Please, let's go as soon as possible. She needs me. (1) Maintenant que je comprends mieux certaines chose, j'ai besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Murmura Neil, moitié en anglais et moitié en français.

Son regard gris bleu s'était fait interrogateur.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Dad. J'ai senti qu'elle me cachait quelque chose au travers de ce que nous échangions sur internet. Insista-t-il, avant de soupirer. Je n'aime pas te demander les choses de cette façon, comme un gamin. Je ne suis plus un adolescent mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici alors que nous prenions nos premières vacances ensembles depuis longtemps.

Duo fixa son fils avec intensité quelques secondes, se recula dans son siège puis porta le côté de son index à demi replié à sa bouche, pensif.

- Fait publier mon bouquin en l'état, Quatre. Je n'en suis pas à quelques dollars près. Dit-il avec un lent sourire. On se fiche des clichés. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est autre chose. L'âme de celui qui se cache derrière cette photographie. Tu as un bouquin de cet écrivain sous la main ?

- Duo ! Soupira Quatre, qui posa son regard bleu azur dans le sien. Non mais tu me charries là ? Avec tout ce que je viens de te raconter, tout ce que tu as compris c'est : je pars à la chasse ?

- Yup ! Répondit son ami avec un large sourire.

- Tu es toujours aussi insupportable ! Mais il est hétéro bon sang ! S'énerva Quatre alors que Neil éclatait de rire.

- Justement ! Répondit Duo, avant de rire. Mais enfin, pour qui me prends-tu ? J'ai l'intention de partir en Islande pour accompagner mon fiston. Je suis en vacances moi aussi.

- Sincèrement, il y a des moments où je me pose des questions, Duo ! Ce que tu peux être con parfois ! C'est un sujet qui est loin de me faire marrer. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieux pendant une seconde. Grommela Quatre, légèrement irrité.

Il se leva de son secrétaire pour se diriger vers l'étagère qu'il ne consacrait qu'à ses meilleures ventes. De son côté, Duo avait pris un air faussement penaud que son fils eut tôt fait de lui faire cesser d'arborer avec un froncement de sourcils et un soupir agacé. Son père était, à son âge, sans doute dix fois plus gamin qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

- Tu as certainement dû lire l'une de ses oeuvres. Celle ci est la dernière _Aurores boréales_. Il n'écrit que des livres de science fiction. Son nom de plume est Thor Loweson.

Quatre était revenu avec le dernier livre de Heero et l'avait retourné pour montrer la photo de Heero à Duo et Neil. Les deux poussèrent une exclamation en même temps. Non pas pour l'expression neutre que présentait l'auteur à ses lecteurs mais la ressemblance qu'il avait avec une certaine personne.

- Alba lui ressemble c'est fou ! Mais elle a les yeux verts et des taches de rousseurs sur le nez et les joues. Dit Neil, stupéfait. Tu te souviens Dad. Je t'ai montré sa photo.

- Tout à fait. Je t'ai même fait remarquer qu'elle avait les cheveux aussi longs que les miens. J'en reviens pas fiston ! C'est le type dont je t'ai parlé. Tu sais, celui que j'ai involontairement heurté près de l'ascenceur il y a quelques temps. Déclara Duo avec un demi sourire, songeur. Il m'avait tapé dans l'oeil. En fait plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui depuis. Je n'ai oublié ni son regard, ni son visage. Encore moins son expression.

Inquiet, Quatre s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Que s'est-il passé ce jour là, Duo ? Demanda-t-il, dis le moi c'est important.

- Ce devait être le 24 Mai. Nous nous sommes bousculés, pas assez fort pour nous faire mal rassure toi. Je sortais de l'ascenseur, il voulait y entrer. J'ai de suite noté ce regard, très bleu, intense, et ce malgré ses lunettes. Expliqua Duo, qui se frottait le menton, l'air pensif. Je me suis retourné et là j'ai vu cette expression absolument incroyable. Il m'a fait peur au début. Il avait l'air en sueur, n'osait pas me regarder puis il a levé les yeux et là, il a changé du tout au tout. Il avait l'air stupéfié, paralysé.

Il réfléchit une seconde puis se tourna légèrement vers Quatre pour le regarder franchement dans les yeux. Son regard violet brillait d'une lueur que Quatre ne lui avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Le compagnon de Trowa souleva un sourcil.

Duo ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Maintenant que je revois la scène, je suis certain qu'il était saisi, presque effrayé par ce que je devais représenter pour lui, mais il osait me regarder dans les yeux. Poursuivit Duo. Il semblait avoir pris conscience de quelque chose. Je lui ai souri et il a eu un mouvement de recul avant de me rendre mon sourire. Malheureusement on a pas eu le temps de parler, les portes de l'ascenseur ce sont ouvertes et il a littéralement fui à l'intérieur.

Quatre fixait Duo halluciné. Le canadien avait réussi à obtenir ça. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Heero avait eu une réaction à peu près normale. Positive.

Il avait souri à quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de son entourage proche, n'avait pas eu peur, n'avait pas fait de crise de panique ou tout du moins, il avait semblé qu'il avait été en train d'en démarrer une et il avait tout simplement oublié. Oublié de la faire.

La vue de Duo l'avait distrait un court moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si extraordinaire ? Demanda Duo intrigué.

- Il t'a regardé dans les yeux et tu l'as fait sourire. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

- En quoi cela est-il donc si exceptionnel que regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux et de le faire sourire ? Lui demanda Duo avant de froncer les sourcils puis il les haussa tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Je vois. Il avait le comportement type de celui qui était en train de débuter une crise d'angoisse. Il fuyait mon regard, était en sueur et lorsque l'ascenseur est arrivé, il s'est précipité dedans. C'était donc à ce point là.

Il se retourna vers son fils, se pencha vers lui avec un large sourire et tendit le bras après lui avoir fait signe de s'approcher.

- Neil, my boy, comme je le disais un instant plus tôt, ton vieux père va t'accompagner en Islande, pour y prendre des vacances plus que méritées. J'adore ce pays. Lui dit-il après l'avoir pris par le cou, l'air complice, et son fils grimaça. Rassure toi, je ne serais pas dans tes jambes pendant que tu conteras fleurette à ta future fiancée. Quatre, mon ami, avant que tu ne commences à mettre le holà et à râler, je t'avertis tout de suite. Je n'ai aucune intention de poursuivre cet homme de mes assiduités. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal. Je connais son problème. Tu le sais aussi. Je veux tout au plus être son ami. S'il m'accepte comme tel bien entendu. Je ne vais pas non plus lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge.

Pour toute réponse, Quatre lui tapota l'avant bras. Il savait que Duo, sa patience et sa générosité naturelle ne pourraient que faire du bien à Heero.

(1) Je dois y aller, Papa. Elle m'a demandé d'aller la voir en Islande. S'il te plait, allons y le plus rapidement possible. Elle a besoin de moi.

J'adorerais avoir votre avis sur ce second chapitre :)


	3. Islande

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des sattelites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

Résumé : La France et son agitation, L'Islande et ses volcans et la rencontre inattendue entre deux êtres que rien n'était destiné de prime abord à réunir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient une chose en commun. Des enfants.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé les très gentils petits mots d'encouragement en review - toutes mes plus chaleureuses amitiés.

A tout ceux qui rejoignent cette histoire en cours de route, ainsi qu'à tous les autres, bonne lecture :)

Chap. 3.

Islande.

Heero refusait de sortir de sa chambre et de son bureau depuis trois jours. Les deux pièces communiquaient. Sa fille ne lui en voulait pas, elle lui apportait même ses repas.

C'était certes manquer de politesse vis à vis de leurs visiteurs mais ceux-ci s'étaient montrés compréhensifs.

L'espace de Heero avait été envahi, sa chère tranquillité s'était envolée et il s'était enfermé dans un presque complet mutisme depuis l'arrivée de ce qu'il considérait comme des intrus. Il avait pourtant essayé, fait des efforts mais n'avait pu vaincre les montées de panique au bout de quelques temps.

Alba était donc seule, avec ses grands-parents, pour se charger de ses deux invités.

Encore heureux qu'Odin vivait à deux kilomètres de là et que sa grand-mère Hitomi soit en convalescence chez lui depuis quelques temps.

Elle se souvenait encore de la réaction d'Heero lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait inviter quelqu'un à venir dîner chez eux. Il avait eu un léger haut le corps, s'était raidi puis lui avait demandé s'il s'agissait de Neil. Elle avait rougi et il avait souri.

- Il a fini par venir. Vous avez été assez patients tous les deux. Ton vieux père est une tête de mule. Invite le, bouchon, je serais ravi de faire sa connaissance. Lui avait-il répondu.

Le dîner et le début de soirée s'étaient parfaitement bien passés. Heero s'était très bien entendu avec Neil, avait appris qu'il n'était pas venu seul en Islande et n'avait eu aucune réaction négative lorsque le jeune homme lui avait demandé s'il était possible qu'il rencontre Dwayne Maxwell, son père.

Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le rencontrer sans lui donner d'autres explications puis avait laissé les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Quatre avait appelé Alba le lendemain pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, quelle était la raison pour laquelle Heero l'avait joint pour lui demander pourquoi le bijoutier le plus célèbre de ces dix dernières années, l'orfèvre de renom, le richissime D. Maxwell tenait absolument à le rencontrer en dehors du fait qu'il était le père de Neil.

Il avait fait une crise d'angoisse et Quatre avait dû passer des heures à le calmer avec Trowa, lui assurer que Neil n'avait aucune intention d'épouser sa fille pour le moment et encore moins de la lui enlever pour l'emmener loin de lui.

Comment avaient-ils réussi à obtenir quelques mots de la part de leur ami, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Ils avaient eu du mal à l'entendre, n'avaient entendu que son souffle rapide et des « hn » la plupart du temps, qu'il fallait décripter, parfois des mots qui exprimaient son malaise profond.

Alba était restée auprès de lui pour tenir le portable pendant qu'ils tentaient de le convaincre de demeurer aussi calme que possible. Il y avait longtemps que Heero tentait de ne plus faire appel à ses médicaments pour ne pas avoir de dépendance.

La jeune fille s'était sentie coupable et il lui avait fallu un bout de temps pour convaincre son père qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir loin de lui.

Elle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que Duo était venu sur l'île pour se reposer, qu'il profitait du fait que son fils était venu rendre visite à sa petite amie pour faire un peu de tourisme et se reposer.

Elle avait réussi à tranquilliser son père qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait sans aucun problème prendre en charge le père et le fils. Elle pourrait même les inviter à venir partager ses repas chez eux mais qu'il ne pourrait pas les rencontrer.

Elle s'était donc proposée comme guide pour les emmener en promenade un peu partout sur l'île.

Si Duo s'était montré un peu déçu de n'avoir pu rencontrer l'écrivain, au départ, il s'était rapidement consolé avec la visite de l'île et la compagnie de la petite amie de son fils.

- Nous sommes revenus papa ! S'écria Alba, en français, avant de refermer la porte d'entrer puis elle se tourna vers Duo. Par ici Duo.

Elle l'emmena en direction de la salle de bains. Il se tenait la main gauche, qui était enveloppée d'un mouchoir et se déplaçait d'un pas lent. Sa longue chevelure chatain, habituellement rassemblée en une épaisse tresse serrée, était plus ou moins défaite et ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés par endroits.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma de nouveau au moment où Duo se laissait lourdement aller de l'épaule contre le mur du couloir, non sans avoir auparavant effectué quelques pas en crabe. Il avait la respiration courte.

- Dad ? Entendit Alba avant de se retourner inquiète. Dad ! Tiens bon, j'arrive !

- Duo ! S'exclama-t-elle effrayée, lorsqu'elle vit du sang sur son front.

Ce sang ne s'y trouvait pas il y avait une minute encore. Le père de Neil se tourna avec ce qui lui sembla être une lenteur infinie pour s'adosser au couloir du mur, très pâle.

- Neil... Coassa-t-il.

Il avait tenté de l'appeler mais il avait manqué d'air. La tête lui tournait et il avait la nausée. Il avait bien essayé de se laisser glisser sur le sol mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est de tomber assis et son fils le rattrapa par les épaules lorsqu'il partit vers l'avant.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais pas bien du tout. La situation lui échappait complètement.

Son fils releva la tête au moment où la porte qui se trouvait sur la droite de Duo s'ouvrait sur un Heero intrigué par le bruit qui se faisait dans le couloir. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir lorsqu'il vit Neil agenouillé auprès de Duo et qui tentait de le retenir comme il le pouvait. Son père était manifestement assez lourd et il était en train de tomber sur le côté, visiblement en train de faire un malaise.

Sa fille le vit alors agir avec un sang froid incroyable. Elle le regarda faire, stupéfiée. Elle n'était pas habituée à le voir se comporter de la sorte.

- Laisse moi m'en occuper mon garçon. Dit-il calmement une fois parvenu auprès des deux hommes.

Neil n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de le laisser faire.

Des mèches de la longue chevelure de Duo s'étaient rabattues sur son visage. Heero ne prit pas la peine de les lui ôter. Il glissa un bras sous ses épaules, un autre sous ses genoux et le souleva, avec son aide. Il avait tout de même eu une légère grimace.

Duo pesait son poids en muscles.

- Al, appelle ton grand-père, dis lui de venir avec Geir. Nous allons avoir besoin de ses services. Tu m'amèneras ensuite la trousse de premier secours dans la chambre d'amis. Dit-il à sa fille. Neil, tu viens avec moi et tu m'expliques ce qui a eu lieu pour que ton père se retrouve dans un état pareil.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'amis où Heero étendit Duo. Le jeune homme avait commencé son récit. Il le poursuivit tandis que le père d'Alba enlevait les chaussures de Duo, lui défaisait sa ceinture et ouvrait son bouton de pantalon. Il resta un court instant les mains en suspend au dessus de l'abdomen de Duo, lorsqu'il vit, un peu au dessus de l'élastique du boxer, les abdominaux discrets mais présents, avant de les remonter au niveau de son col pour l'ouvrir et lui donner de l'air.

Un demi sourire, vite effacé, vint étirer ses lèvres. Il savait que ce qu'il y avait là sur le lit était loin d'être une femme, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un aussi homme qui entretenait son corps avec autant de soin.

Il comprenait à présent le pourquoi du poids et les muscles qu'il avait senti. Il repoussa les mèches qui se trouvaient sur le visage de Duo au moment où celui-ci revenait à lui et portait une main à sa tête.

Heero retint son poignet avec douceur. Au bout de ce poignet se trouvait la main blessée et il ne tenait pas à ce que le père de Neil n'aggrave la coupure qui se trouvait sous le mouchoir.

Les paupières s'étaient soulevées sur un regard qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

- Hi. Dit-il simplement.

- Who are you ? Where am ... Commença Duo.

Son regard se déplaça après qu'il ait contemplé Heero l'air interrogateur et il vit son fils.

- Neil ?

- Dwayne ? Look at me please and answer a few questions. Don't worry, Neil will stay right here. I'm Heero, Alba's father. You are actually in my house. Dit Heero dans un anglais parfait mais avec un accent britannique qui surprit un peu Duo. Do you remember what happened ? Does your head hurt ? What about your hand ?(1)

- Oh, hi Heero. Oui, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai un peu mal au crâne et à la main mais pour le reste ça va. Lui répondit Duo, d'un ton las.

Cette fois ce fut à Heero d'être surpris. Il y avait de quoi. Duo avait un accent québécois, lorsqu'il s'exprimait en français, à couper au couteau. Il se permit de s'asseoir près de lui et lui adressa un sourire. Attitude et expression que sa fille remarqua en entrant dans la chambre et qui lui fit porter une main à la poitrine de surprise.

- Papa ! Murmura-t-elle sur un ton ébahi.

Il ne s'était encore jamais comporté de cette façon avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ce qui se passa ensuite laissa les deux jeunes gens interloqués et silencieux. Ils ne purent qu'assister à la scène en spectateurs, un peu confus.

- Mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver avec un ami médecin. Dit Heero avec gentillesse.

Il passa un bras par dessus les hanches de Duo pour se pencher légèrement au dessus de lui et le maintenir allongé de l'autre main lorsqu'il voulut se redresser.

- Non, ne vous relevez pas encore. Selon ce que m'a raconté Neil, vous avez fait une belle chute en vous portant au secours de cette vieille dame, Dwayne. Lui dit-il, avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Voilà ce qu'il vous en coûte de jouer les héros, jeune homme.

Duo, fasciné par son regard bleu pétillant d'humour, leva la main pour lui retirer ses lunettes. Heero se laissa faire, il l'aida même un peu et les conserva ensuite dans sa main libre.

- Pardonnez moi mon geste, Heero mais je n'ai pas oublié votre regard depuis ce jour où je vous ai croisé près de l'ascenseur. Lui avoua-t-il avec sincérité. Il en existe très peu comme le vôtre. J'aime cette teinte, celle du saphir. Une très belle pierre.

Heero eut un sourire amusé. Le père de Neil était à demi effondré sur un lit, devait certainement souffrir en raison de ses blessures et était en train de flirter. De manière totalement inconsciente, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais il flirtait tout de même. Il avait très bien compris de quel genre d'homme il s'agissait en un clin d'oeil.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de jouer le jeu.

- Je reconnais bien là le bijoutier joaillier orfèvre de renommée internationale que vous êtes. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié votre regard. Il est très rare, sans doute beaucoup plus que ne l'est le mien. Lui dit-il. Oserais-je me permettre de le comparer à la beauté de ce quartz qui sert également en joaillerie ? L'améthyste.

- Je suis battu sur toute la ligne. Vous maniez le verbe bien mieux que moi. S'esclaffa doucement Duo avant de grimacer et de porter une main à son front. Oww ! Crap ! Sorry.

- Mais je vous en prie, il n'y a rien de tel que de jurer un bon coup lorsqu'on a mal quelque part. Dit Heero, qui eut un petit rire doux tandis qu'il retenait ses doigts. N'y touchez pas.

Ils demeurèrent un court instant les yeux dans les yeux.

Silence. Ils étaient au moins aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre de leurs réactions.

Le coeur battant, Duo, ne savait plus si cela était dû à son état ou s'il était en train de tomber amoureux de cet homme qui se trouvait au dessus de lui et qui se montrait si gentil. Il se demandait si ce que lui avait raconté Quatre était vrai ou non.

Où se trouvait le soit disant yeti aux yeux bleus, l'homme de glace, l'homme sauvage, irritable et inabordable qu'il n'avait pu approcher ces deux derniers jours ?

De son côté Heero aimait à plonger son regard dans celui de cet homme. Il était simplement fasciné. Lui qui d'ordinaire fuyait systématiquement le regard des autres, n'avait pas peur de celui-ci. Il n'angoissait pas près de lui, ne ressentait aucun danger à ses côtés.

Il était détendu. Il n'avait plus été ainsi, pas depuis...

L'évidence le frappa et il se raidit.

La vague de panique le submergea à cet instant précis. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

- Alba, soigne monsieur Maxwell. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, tandis qu'il se redressait brusquement. Ton grand-père ne saurait tarder à arriver avec Geir.

- Heero ? Bredouilla Duo, qui se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes avec une grimace.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Heero venait de se lever avec précipitation pour sortir de la pièce en coup de vent.

- What's going on ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux. Alba, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Restez allongé, Duo. Ce n'est rien. J'irais le voir plus tard. Il a dû réaliser qu'il était resté trop longtemps hors de ses quartiers. Dit-elle pour le rassurer. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Geir arriva avec Odin, le père de Heero, quelques minutes plus tard. Il ausculta rapidement Duo, avant de décider de l'emmener pour des examens complémentaires dans son dispensaire.

Entre temps, Odin était entré dans le bureau de son fils et tentait de le calmer. Il était effectivement en train de faire une crise d'angoisse comme le soupçonnait Alba. Elle avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à son grand-père et il lui avait promis de ramener son père à la raison.

- Il est plus qu'évident, Thor, que cet homme est en train de devenir pour toi un ami. C'est de cette façon que tu as appris à accepter les gens autour de toi ici, après le décès de Catherine. Toi qui déteste regarder dans les yeux des gens, tu as appris à trouver dans leurs regards ce qui composait leur âme. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'ici que tu trouves une paix et une tranquillité, un équilibre que tu n'arrives à retrouver nulle part ailleurs. Lui dit Odin de sa voix tranquille en islandais. Sans doute as-tu trouvé tout ceci en cet homme. Sans doute as-tu as su déceler en Dwayne ce qu'il avait d'unique en lui et ce qui te manquait tant. Ne le rejette pas.

Il était assis sur le sol près de son fils et avait relevé ses jambes pour appuyer ses coudes dessus. Ses mains étaient jointes et il l'observait.

Heero s'était réfugié dans un coin, derrière son secrétaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'angoisse se faire trop forte et la peur le saisir à la gorge. Assis à même le sol, il était ramassé sur lui-même et avait réuni un bras autour de ses jambes comme un petit garçon effrayé.

Il regardait droit devant lui, avait la sueur au front et semblait respirer avec difficulté, une main posée au centre de sa poitrine. Il était agité de tremblements, avait parfois des frissons.

Il semblait sourd à tout ce que pouvait lui dire son père mais l'entendait parfaitement. La crise n'était pas aussi violente qu'elle paraissait l'être.

Il fut un temps où ces crises s'étaient accompagnées d'un tel refus du monde extérieur qu'il se serait balancé d'avant en arrière et là personne n'aurait pu le toucher, encore moins l'atteindre. Il aurait été dans ce cas complètement fermé aux autres. Il avait été à la limite de l'autisme et avait été pendant longtemps en établissement spécialisé avant que son père ne le prenne chez lui.

Il lui avait fallu deux années complètes pour se sortir du profond marasme dans lequel il se trouvait et une petite étincelle de volonté qui lui avait été fournie par sa fille pour avancer.

Odin évitait d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Ses crises étaient moins violentes aujourd'hui.

Il fallait simplement lui parler et attendre qu'il se calme.

- Ne le rejette pas, mon fils. Il ne le comprendrait pas. D'après ce que m'a dit Alba, cet homme est très près de devenir ton ami. Il semblerait qu'il en ait le désir. Le simple fait de s'être déplacé jusqu'ici en est la preuve, après avoir eu une conversation avec votre ami commun Quatre. Lui dit-il, toujours avec autant de calme. Parce que vos enfants sont le lien qui vous rattachent l'un à l'autre, que vous le vouliez ou non. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Vous vous êtes, de plus, déjà rencontrés à Paris.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, Heero bougea. Il respirait mieux, ne transpirait plus. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis la laissa retomber.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de tourner la tête.

- Il connaît Quatre et Tro si bien que cela ? Lui demanda-t-il pensif.

- Quatre est le meilleur ami de Dwayne. Répondit son père. Tu devrais joindre Quatre et avoir une petite conversation avec lui à son sujet. Ce garçon est quelqu'un de très bien.

- Sans doute. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que les autres ont une vie sociale, simplement parce que je n'en ai pas une. Murmura Heero, amer. Je suis pitoyable.

- Non, tu es loin de l'être. Tu es un homme seul. D'une certaine manière, la solitude doit commencer à te peser. Lui dit Odin. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes, tu as tendance à aimer vivre seul. La solitude est quelque chose qui est pour toi quelque chose d'agréable. Tu as toujours été ainsi, depuis très jeune. Sans doute as-tu besoin de quelqu'un à qui faire partager ton univers, bien plus intimement qu'un père ou une mère, un enfant ou encore un ami.

Il eut un sourire qui le fit tout à coup beaucoup ressembler à son fils et pétiller son regard gris bleu.

- L'une de tes craintes, Heero Thor Yuy-Louveau, digne descendant de normands et de samourai, c'est que l'on découvre qui tu es vraiment. Mais la plus grande d'entre elles est celle de te laisser aimer et d'aimer en retour. Dit-il avec un soupir. C'est la première fois que je vais te dire ceci, parce que tu es mon fils, mon seul enfant et que tu es un homme, Heero. Nous n'avons encore pas eu ce genre de conversation auparavant. Tu n'as pas été ainsi, même avec Catherine. Je ne t'ai pas senti ainsi ou vu ainsi avec elle. Admets une bonne fois pour toutes que de se laisser aimer n'est pas une faiblesse et que l'armure dont tu t'entoures devient inutile devant la personne qui a décidé de t'aimer, que tu le veuilles ou non. Affrontes cette réalité. Tu n'auras plus jamais peur.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! S'exclama Heero, incrédule.

Il n'en revenait pas que son père ait pu sortir des âneries pareilles.

- Enfin papa ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Je le connais à peine ! Se défendit-il, tandis qu'il se tournait vers lui. Je n'en reviens pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ?

- Ça va mieux ? Tu reprends du poil de la bête on dirait. Je préfère te voir comme ça. Déclara son père avec un large sourire.

Il se retenait de rire et arborait cet légèrement suffisant air qui signifiait que Heero pouvait toujours lui raconter ce qu'il voulait, lui son père savait ce qui se passait dans son crâne de piaf. Son fils détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Fous toi de moi. Grommela Heero qui se remit sur ses pieds pour regarder par la fenêtre. Où est Dwayne ? Encore dans la chambre d'amis ? Je vais aller lui faire mes excuses pour mon comportement. Je lui dois au moins une explication.

- Geir l'a emmené faire des examens complémentaires. Il le ramènera à son hôtel ensuite. Expliqua Odin qui se releva à son tour.

- Pas question qu'il rentre à l'hôtel. Il va rester ici avec son fils, pour le reste de son séjour, et se remettre de sa mésaventure.

Odin retint un sourire victorieux et sortit son portable pour appeler sa petite fille qui avait accompagné Neil et Duo dans le petit dispensaire.

Il avait réussi. Son fils allait avoir un nouvel ami.

Enfin, ami. Tout était relatif.

Il était certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

(1)Regardez moi et répondez à quelques questions, s'il vous plaît. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Neil restera ici. Je suis Heero, le père d'Alba. Vous êtes chez moi. Vous souvenez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ? Avez-vous mal à la tête ? Et à votre main ?

J'adorerais avoir un retour sur ce chapitre-ci également :)


	4. Révélations

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des sattelites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

Résumé : La France et son agitation, L'Islande et ses volcans et la rencontre inattendue entre deux êtres que rien n'était destiné de prime abord à réunir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient une chose en commun. Des enfants.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé les très gentils petits mots d'encouragement en review - toutes mes plus chaleureuses amitiés.

Bonne lecture :) à tout ceux qui rejoignent cette histoire en cours de route et à tout le monde.

**Chap. 4.**

**Révélations.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Heero. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était concentré sur un nouveau chapitre dont l'action était particulièrement nerveuse. Il acheva le paragraphe, se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil et ôta ses lunettes.

On frappa de nouveau.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête passa. Un regard violet espiègle se plissa. Les fines pattes d'oie au coin de chaque oeil s'accentuèrent légèrement. Un large sourire vint éclairer un visage séduisant.

- Coucou ! Les jeunes sont de sortie, comme tu le sais. J'ai donc préparé le repas de midi. Tu veux manger ici ou dans la cuisine ? Demanda Duo.

- Dans la cuisine ce sera parfait. Je finis le chapitre et je te rejoins. Répondit Heero avec un sourire.

Duo referma la porte et retourna à la cuisine en sifflotant.

Quatre jours qu'ils se trouvaient sous ce toit et quatre jours parfait. Alba leur avait donné des instructions à suivre. Ne pas entrer dans la chambre ou le bureau d'Heero, ne pas parler de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur toutes les photographies que l'on voyait dans les porte-photos ou aux murs.

Ne pas intervenir en cas de crises de panique violentes et dans les autres cas se contenter de rester loin de lui et lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il vous adresse la parole. Toujours avoir de l'eau à portée de main, il était souvent déshydraté. Elle leur avait indiqué une trousse et des médicaments à lui donner une fois qu'il serait plus calme.

Elle leur avait ensuite expliqué en détail la raison pour laquelle son père était sujet à de telles crises et fait un court récit de la vie de ses parents avant leur accident de voiture. Duo avait été perturbé par l'émotion de la jeune fille. Au point de sortir aller faire un tour seul au dehors par la suite.

Neil avait rassuré sa petite amie lorsqu'il l'avait sentie inquiète et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il était longtemps resté à la câliner.

Duo les avait surpris en plein papouillages lorsqu'il était rentré et les avait contemplé un moment avec le sourire, sincèrement attendri. Il avait fini par s'éclaircir la gorge pour signaler sa présence, avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il avait noté le sursaut qu'ils avaient eu. Ils l'avaient aussitôt poursuivi dans le jardin en criant vengeance. Leur chahut avait attiré Heero dehors qui les avait regardé jouer un moment le sourire aux lèvres.

Duo avait vu ce sourire et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un appareil photo à ce moment là.

L'écrivain était absolument inconscient du charme qu'il dégageait.

- J'ai fini pour ce matin. Annonça Heero, qui entra dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard. Ça à l'air appétissant.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret haut que Duo lui indiqua.

- Merci. Déclara celui qui s'était improvisé cuistot du jour avec bonne humeur. D'autant que tout ce qu'il y a ici est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple à préparer et hautement diététique. Admirez, humez et dégustez, homme de lettres. Tout ceci a été préparé pour vos papilles gourmandes, votre brillant cerveau et ta petite bedaine rebondie hehehe.

Heero croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air vexé. Duo fit alors le tour de l'élément central, sur lequel trônait leur repas, pour venir gentiment venir se placer dans son dos. Il attrapa avec deux doigts, de chaque côté, le petit bourelet qui se trouvait au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Le père d'Alba, les yeux ronds, saisi, décroisa alors ses bras pour les lever. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il demeura donc ainsi, les bras en l'air.

- Eh quoi, monsieur du corbeau ? Susurra Duo, qui vint poser son menton sur son épaule. Serait-on gourmand au point d'en avoir oublié sa ligne ? A moins que tu ne fasses pas assez d'exercice ? C'est bien dommage. D'après mon rejeton, tu es un costaud. Tu as donc du muscle qui se cache là dessous et on évite de cacher ce dont la nature nous a pourvu. Ne dissimule pas ce que tu es Heero.

Heero déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il se rendait bien compte que Duo évitait tout autre contact corporel en dehors de son menton sur son épaule et de ses doigts sur sa peau au travers de son polo à manches courtes mais cela était bien suffisant pour qu'il ait provoqué en lui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, un trouble.

Non pas un malaise. Il n'avait pas envie de le repousser, il n'avait pas envie de le rejeter mais il se sentait étrange. Il avait un petit coup de chaud.

Et il se sentait un peu embarrassé.

- Duo. Réussit-il à dire, après quelques secondes et s'être éclairci la gorge.

- Oui ? Demanda le dénommé Duo, qui attendait tranquillement dans son dos.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître un butor mais j'ai faim ? J'allais te proposer d'aller faire une promenade après le repas. Dit Heero, subitement inspiré. Si nous prenons du retard, le soleil se couchera tôt et nous n'en profiterons pas.

- Ok. A table et bon appétit ! Déclara avec enthousiasme le canadien qui retourna s'installer sur le tabouret voisin.

Ils attaquèrent leur repas avec plaisir. Duo jetait de temps à autres un oeil vers Heero qui mangeait de bon appétit et avait un petit sourire. Il était satisfait de la tournure que prenait les événements.

Lui, Bigfoot, avait réussi à apprivoiser le soi disant terrible yeti.

Trois jours avaient été suffisants. Heero lui faisait ses soins et lui adressait de plus en plus de sourires.

Il adorait ses sourires.

Ils bavardaient tranquillement le soir, depuis peu, environ deux jours. Neil et Alba partaient se promener ou allaient dîner chez Odin.

Ils avaient lentement appris un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Heero ne lui parlait toujours pas de ce qui lui était arrivé sept ans plus tôt mais il attendrait. Il n'était pas pressé.

La veille, après le dîner, ils s'étaient assis à l'extérieur, sous le porche, avec une tisane, pour admirer les aurores boréales. Ils avaient bavardé tranquillement.

Heero lui avait appris que son père était un éminent scientifique, celui qui avait reçu le prix nobel, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, pour avoir découvert une petite bricole en physique. Impressionné, Duo avait mis un moment avant de réaliser que son voisin s'était adossé au mur et s'était légèrement rapproché de lui.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés épaule contre épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé et Heero avait continué de parler. Il avait dit que ses parents étaient divorcés mais qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Si bien qu'ils vivaient toujours dans la même maison.

Duo avait lui expliqué la raison pour laquelle il parlait le français. Simplement parce que sa mère était d'origine québécoise. Elle avait épousé son père et l'avait suivi au Canada. Comme elle retournait régulièrement dans sa famille au Québec, elle y avait emmené ses enfants et c'est de cette façon qu'ils étaient devenus bilingues.

Il lui avait également dit qu'il avait un frère aîné, Wu Fei. En réalité un demi frère. Leur père avait divorcé de la mère de Wu Fei lorsque celui-ci n'avait que deux ans. Elle était chinoise et il semblait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Par contre les deux frères s'entendaient très bien et Duo apprit à Heero que son frère aîné avait été un temps agoraphobe et qu'il était encore, tout comme lui, sujet à des crises de panique. Il vivait à Los Angeles et il avait subi un traumatisme lors du tremblement de terre de Northridge, en 1994.

Il avait également raconté comment il avait eu Neil.

- Une erreur de jeunesse mais la plus belle des erreurs que j'ai faite. Avait-il conclu avec un sourire.

Il avait ensuite dit que la mère de Neil, Sally, était médecin. Ils s'étaient connus à l'université. Elle et lui avaient été colocataires. Ils n'avaient jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre mais très bon amis. Neil avait été conçu un soir où ils avaient l'un et l'autre un peu trop bu. Ils avaient un temps vécu ensembles, le temps qu'elle réussisse ses examens puis ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de vivre séparés et de se partager la garde de Neil. Sally s'était trouvé un appartement dans le même immeuble que Duo et ils avaient élevé leur fils de cette façon durant tout le temps de leurs études. Cette période avait été la meilleure de leur vie et de celle de Quatre, qui vivait un étage en dessous.

Sally vivait aujourd'hui avec son mari Steven et les deux enfants qu'elle avait eu avec lui, à Seattle, dans l'état de Washington. Duo était très ami avec le couple et leur rendait souvent visite.

Duo et Heero avaient passé une excellente soirée à parler ainsi, n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et s'étaient couchés assez tard. Ils avaient apprécié d'être ensembles. Heero avait même passé son bras autour de ses épaules et ils étaient longtemps demeuré un long moment silencieux à contempler les étoiles.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler. Ils avaient été bien.

Un mouvement à sa gauche tira Duo de ses pensées et le ramena au présent.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder son voisin de table.

- Duo, puis-je te poser une question assez personnelle ? Lui demanda tout à coup Heero.

Duo souleva un sourcil puis hocha la tête. Il avait la bouche pleine.

- Es-tu gay ?

Le père de Neil prit le temps de finir sa bouchée, l'avala, posa ses couverts, puis ses coudes sur la surface en bois avant de joindre ses mains et de lier tranquillement ses doigts. Il ne tourna la tête vers son voisin qu'ensuite. Heero s'attendait à le voir irrité par sa question, mais le regard violet était parfaitement serein.

Duo souriait.

Etrange comme cette question ne le surprenait pas. Il s'y attendait. Mais il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Heero lui posait la question maintenant et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas posée la veille.

- Pourquoi diable me demandes-tu cela ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Il faillit se mettre à rire lorsqu'il vit Heero piquer un fard. Il l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge. Son voisin était manifestement un peu perdu et ne savait pas trop par où commencer ses explications.

- Je t'en prie Hee-kun, il n'y a pas de quoi être embarrassé, surtout avec moi. Nous avons bien assez parlé de nous hier, surtout moi d'ailleurs. Explique moi simplement quel a été le raisonnement qui t'a conduit à penser que j'étais gay. Dit-il gentiment pour le mettre à l'aise. Je ne suis pas du tout irrité ou vexé par ta question. Juste curieux.

- Ah. Tu me soulages d'un poids. J'ai pensé commettre un impair. Dit Heero, avec un sourire.

Il appréciait beaucoup la façon que celui qu'il considérait à présent un ami et non plus comme une simple connaissance, avait de le mettre à l'aise et ceci peu importe le sujet ou le moment.

Il se sentait bien à ses côtés.

Il osa donc lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas en réalité. Disons que tu es ami avec Quatre et Tro, ce qui n'est pas exactement un indice fiable. Tu es très viril mais tu as un comportement particulièrement détendu, dirons-nous, avec les hommes. Lui dit-il honnêtement. Pour finir, j'en ai conclu hier, d'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, que tu n'avais jamais eu aucune femme dans ta vie en dehors de Sally. Tu as toi même avoué que d'avoir couché avec elle avait été une erreur.

- On me pose souvent la question, savoir si j'aime les hommes, ceci le plus souvent à cause de la longueur de ma chevelure. Lui assura Duo avec un sourire. Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Le détail révélateur. Je ne suis pas un fervent adepte de la femme. Au lit s'entend.

Duo ne se rendait pas compte de combien il pouvait être séduisant lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon et de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire à Heero. Celui-ci en frémissait.

- Oui, je suis gay, Hee-kun. Depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ce n'est chez moi ni une toquade, ni une simple envie de vouloir paraître différent et encore moins de vouloir tenter autre chose au niveau ma sexualité. Dit tranquillement Duo, le menton posé sur ses doigts repliés, les coudes toujours posés de part et d'autre de son assiette. A mon tour de te dire quelque chose à présent à propos de ta personne. Une simple affirmation. Selon ce que j'ai cru comprendre, d'après les conversations que j'ai eues avec nos amis communs Quatre et Trowa, tu n'es pas hetero.

Il posa tranquillement son regard dans celui de son voisin, le conserva quelques secondes ainsi et Heero le soutint.

- Je ne le suis pas. Il semblerait que je sois pas bi non plus. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé aucune attirance pour le corps féminin. Répondit celui-ci, avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même. Je suis gay. Je le suis et pourtant je suis tombé amoureux de la mère de mes enfants. J'aimais Catherine. On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux, Duo. Catherine a été ma seule et unique expérience féminine et si elle n'a pas été ma première expérience sexuelle, elle a été mon premier grand amour.

Heero se sentait nerveux. Le regard qui était plongé dans le sien était très loin de le laisser indifférent depuis quelques jours. Il avait beaucoup de mal à expliquer à cet homme la raison pour laquelle il avait aimé quelqu'un au point de vouloir mourir pour cette personne lorsqu'elle était décédée.

Il savait que sa nervosité était due à tout autre chose que celle de savoir qu'il risquait de décevoir Duo et de le perdre. Elle ne provoquait en lui étrangement aucun malaise ou panique. Il savait que Duo comprenait et il avait confiance en lui.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps pour cet homme assis près de lui était un sentiment qui allait au delà d'une amitié très forte et un sentiment proche de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Catherine.

Il avait peur de mettre un nom dessus. Il n'avait pas encore envie de mettre de nom dessus. Pas pour l'instant.

Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Catherine était encore ancré en lui et ne le quitterait sans doute jamais mais il devait penser à cicatriser.

- J'en suis heureux. Dit doucement Duo.

Il eut un lent sourire avant de reprendre ses couverts et se remettre à manger.

Heero en fit autant. Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Heero n'avait pas envie de parler. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et Duo n'avait pas envie de le déranger.

Lui qui était si bavard d'ordinaire ne se faisait pas violence pour une fois. Il acceptait avec plaisir de se plier à la nature de cet homme silencieux, renfermé et timide qui était un écorché vif. Il comprenait ce qu'il avait vécu avec son épouse. Heero s'était enfin confié à lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de le bousculer mais de le protéger. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné envie de se battre pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il était définitivement amoureux. Il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Peu lui importait les sentiments que Heero pouvait éprouver à son égard. Il était bien assez respectueux de l'autre, en particulier de cet homme, pour éviter de le heurter sa sensibilité. Si Heero ne désirait l'avoir à ses côtés que comme ami, il en serait parfaitement heureux et s'en satisferait.

Ils sortirent après avoir fait la vaisselle à deux et rangé la cuisine.

Le fond de l'air était agréable. Ils avaient tout de même des pulls passés autour des épaules. Heero emmena Duo marcher autour du lac qui se trouvait près de la maison. Ils avancèrent le long de la berge, les mains dans les poches, d'un pas lent et régulier. Duo n'avait pas fait sa tresse pour une fois. Il avait lâché ses cheveux et avait simplement remonté deux mèches, prises sur les côtés de la tête, pour les attacher à l'arrière avec un petit élastique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer les derniers reflets du soleil couchant sur le lac. Ils étaient, tout comme la veille, épaule contre épaule.

Il y eut un léger coup de vent qui fit voler quelques mèches de la chevelure de Duo et les deux hommes eurent le même réflexe. Heero rattrapa une mèche de cheveux au moment où Duo passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour la discipliner.

Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel le regard des deux hommes ne se quitta pas. Puis tout alla très vite.

La seconde main de Heero se retrouva sur la joue de Duo. Il fit un pas et pencha la tête pour déposer sans hésiter, ses lèvres sur celles du canadien.

Il se contenta de les embrasser avec une légère hésitation une première fois, avant d'oser prendre sa bouche lorsque Duo passa son bras autour de lui et pressa longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils ne firent qu'échanger une longue série de petits baisers tendres et se caresser le visage. Duo sentait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre désir que cela, un besoin immense de tendresse et de chaleur humaine.

Heero finit par le serrer convulsivement contre lui.

Il tremblait tant que Duo s'en effraya.

Au bout de quelques secondes il le sentit tanguer, le retint fermement contre lui.

- Ne restons pas là, viens t'asseoir, tu tiens à peine debout sur tes jambes. Lui suggéra-t-il doucement après avoir reculé la tête.

- Non. Non, ça ira. Je veux simplement que nous restions comme ça, Duo. Murmura Heero.

Il avait la tête légèrement baissée et contrôlait sa respiration. Duo pouvait sentir ses mains agripper le tissu de sa chemise au niveau de ses omoplates. L'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras agissait comme un petit garçon effrayé mais quelque chose dans son expression fit accélérer les battements de son coeur.

Cela, ce qu'il lut dans son regard bleu, lorsqu'il vint se poser dans le sien et ce que Heero dit ensuite.

- Je sais que ce que je demande va te paraître étrange, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu. Mais pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi Duo ? Reste encore. Reste encore un peu chez moi et tiens moi simplement de cette façon, entre tes bras. Dit Heero d'une voix mal assurée, qui resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. J'ai besoin de sentir ton contact, de t'avoir auprès de moi et tout autour de moi.

Duo ne répondit pas sur le moment. Il se contenta de l'étreindre et de poser une main sur le haut de la tête de Heero pour lui caresser les cheveux avec lenteur.

- Je reste. Lui assura-t-il.

Celui-ci émit un soupir à peine audible. Ses mains se détendirent lentement et il posa ses mains à plat dans le dos de son ami.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis des années. Avoua-t-il à mi voix. S'il te plait, Duo. Aide moi à accepter ce qui se passe en moi depuis quelques temps. Je ne plus avoir peur. J'ai envie de me sentir libre. Pour toi. Je veux t'aimer. Aide moi à franchir les derniers mètres qui nous séparent et à poursuivre notre chemin ensembles.

Bouleversé, Duo l'étreignit avec force et recula la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de lui adresser un sourire. Après toutes ces années, Heero était en train de faire son deuil et d'admettre qu'il pouvait aimer de nouveau.

L'écrivain acceptait enfin que ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là devant l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été que de la simple curiosité.

Votre avis sur ce chapitre-ci ? :)


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des sattelites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

Genre : Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

Résumé : La France et son agitation, L'Islande et ses volcans et la rencontre inattendue entre deux êtres que rien n'était destiné de prime abord à réunir. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient une chose en commun. Des enfants.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé les très gentils petits mots d'encouragement en review - toutes mes plus chaleureuses amitiés.

Bonne lecture :) à tout ceux qui rejoignent cette histoire en cours de route et à tout le monde.

**Epilogue.**

Il pleuvait à verse à Rouen. Pour changer.

Ceci dit, le temps était de saison.

Heero, à plat ventre, sortit deux secondes la tête de sous la couette, ouvrit un oeil, grimaça puis remit la tête en dessous.

- Dégueu. Commenta-t-il, grognon. Mettrais pas un chien dehors.

- Aww ? Really ? Demanda son voisin de lit. Ok then.

La seconde suivante Heero rabattait la couette pour prendre de l'air, très rouge. Il était redressé sur ses coudes et haletait doucement. Il renversa soudain la tête en arrière.

- Oh bon sang ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais çaaa mais la vaaache Duooo ! S'étrangla-t-il avant de fermer les paupières. Ah oui làà ! C'est parfait.

La couette vola tout à coup dans les airs, dévoilant leurs nudités et Duo, agenouillé, qui massait les reins de son compagnon. Heero soupira, aux anges. Il avait posé sa tête entre ses bras croisés, posés sur un oreiller qu'il avait ramené contre sa poitrine.

L'oeil mutin de Duo se plissa.

- N'oublie pas que ta fille se marie samedi, honey.

- Je vis avec le père du marié, j'aurais du mal. Marmonna Heero.

Duo se releva non sans lui avoir donné une claque sur le derrière. Un derrière ma foi, joliment musclé. Heero n'était plus le garçon rondouillard qui s'était laissé aller il y avait quelques années.

- Allez hop debout ! Lança Duo, sur un ton énergique.

- Pas envie. Lui répondit-on.

- Comment ? Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Heero tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son compagnon debout au pied du lit, sexy en diable, les poings sur les hanches, la chevelure en bataille, répandue sur les épaules, dont quelques mèches lui étaient revenues dans la figure.

Avec cet air déterminé et son oeil luisant, il faisait sauvage.

Roar.

Heero se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Debout, c'est ton aîné qui te le demande. Insista Duo qui, lui, se retenait de rire devant la chose avachie qu'était son mâle favori après un bon massage.

- Boarf. Pour cinq petit mois. Tu parles. Répondit le mâle en question.

Le menton confortablement posé sur un coin d'oreiller qu'il retenait avec son bras, il avait toujours son regard posé sur son compagnon, les paupières à demi fermées et il avait levé une main pour l'agiter dans les airs d'un air de dire « mais on s'en fout de tes arguments à la con, viens te recoucher ».

- Eh bien mes cinq petits mois d'écart te disent merde, mon salaud. Je vais prendre ma douche. Rétorqua Duo qui fit un demi tour avec dignité, l'air hautain.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte. Il y eut un son mat suivi d'une série chocs sourds et de vibrations qui annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un pachiderme. Il ricana. Son homme qui venait de brusquement sauter du lit pour se précipiter sur lui. Il avait toujours trouvé les arguments pour le faire bouger lorsqu'il tirait sa flemme.

Duo se sentit tout à coup soulever dans les airs, les hanches encerclées par deux bras musclés.

Il hurla de rire tandis qu'il était transporté au pas de course jusque dans la salle de bain.

C'était ainsi depuis près de sept ans. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de lier leurs vies et de ne plus se quitter.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis leur promenade au bord du lac.

Leurs enfants avaient aujourd'hui fini leurs études et allaient se marier. Alba et Neil ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Ce qui aurait pu être une simple toquade s'était avéré être bien plus sérieux et ils avaient décidé de vivre ensembles pendant leurs années universitaires. Ils avaient même eu un enfant l'année précédente.

Un joli poupon châtain aux yeux verts qui se nommait Michaël Tetsuo Maxwell.

Ils étaient tous les deux grands-pères, avaient bientôt cinquante ans. Heero avait réussi à trouver son équilibre grâce à Duo. Ses crises de panique s'étaient beaucoup atténuées et avaient presque complètement disparu. Ils avaient aujourd'hui une maison d'édition qui leur appartenait. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas, pour l'un de continuer d'écrire et pour l'autre de continuer de continuer de présenter ses créations en joaillerie-orfèvrerie et de gérer ses bijouteries à travers le monde.

Ils étaient heureux.

Huit ans plus tôt, Duo avait pris un appartement à Paris et avait ainsi permis à Heero à lui « faire sa cour ».

Ils avaient ainsi appris à beaucoup mieux se connaître et à effectuer les derniers pas qui devaient les conduire l'un vers l'autre, selon le souhait de Heero. Ceci avait duré à peu près un an et demi.

Temps pendant lequel Heero avait changé de traitement. Ses crises s'étaient espacées, son rythme de vie avait également changé.

Sa fille avait commencé ses études et elle avait pris son propre appartement. Il avait appris à sortir plus souvent avec Duo, à voir du monde et à découvrir de quoi le monde était fait hors de son appartement, de manière progressive.

Après cette année et demi de cour régulière et assidue durant laquelle Duo s'était montré d'une patience extraordinaire, Heero avait enfin franchi le pas et ils avaient pour la première fois fait l'amour dans son appartement.

Ils étaient revenus sur les circonstances de leur rencontre l'année suivante, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus à Noël en famille, en Islande. Odin et Hitomi avaient avoué que les longues conversations que Heero avait eues avec Trowa et Quatre, à propos de Neil et de son père, le joaillier Dwayne P. Maxwell, avaient porté leurs fruits au delà de leurs espérances.

Ils avaient également admis qu'ils avaient tous fait en sorte de préparer le terrain pour que Heero accepte la présence de Duo bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent en Islande. Ils s'étaient tous dit que le père d'Alba devait enfin franchir le pas et agrandir son cercle d'amis.

Ils avaient rapidement compris que Heero allait pouvoir nouer sans difficulté majeure une solide amitié avec cet homme si généreux et agréable qu'était Duo, simplement parce qu'il avait osé le regarder dans les yeux. Chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais avec personne, surtout en situation de stress.

Personne n'avait prévu que l'histoire d'amour des deux enfants allait déteindre sur leurs pères.

Tous, parents comme amis, étaient ravis qu'ils aient l'un et l'autre trouvé le bonheur ensembles.

Il n'y avait pas qu'eux à avoir trouvé, en ces huit années qui avaient passé, l'épanouissement dans leur couple. Leurs amis Quatre et Trowa avaient enfin pu adopter deux enfants après avoir émigré aux Etats Unis. Ils avaient deux petits garçons, depuis environ cinq ans, qui avaient aujourd'hui respectivement douze et sept ans. Ils vivaient aujourd'hui tous les quatre aux Etats Unis à Boston.

Heero et Duo leur rendaient souvent visite.

- Que dirais-tu de nous établir à Boston nous aussi, lorsque Alba et Neil partiront s'installer là bas comme prévu ? Demanda Duo après avoir pris une gorgée de thé.

Ils se trouvaient attablés devant leur petit déjeuner, tout deux les reins entourés d'une serviette de bain, les cheveux et la peau encore humides de la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre.

- Quitter la France pour les states ?

Heero réfléchit une seconde.

Il vit le regard nettement demandeur de son compagnon. Duo ne demandait jamais rien d'ordinaire, n'exigeait rien. S'il était quelqu'un d'exigeant et d'impitoyable en affaires, il était différent sur le plan personnel. Il se contentait de proposer ou de soumettre une idée et attendait la décision.

Il ne lui forçait jamais la main. Toutes leurs décisions se prenaient en commun.

Ils avaient toujours énormément communiqué, même si cela avait été difficile pour Heero au début. Le tout avait été de trouver un moyen de communication. Hors Duo savait s'adapter, se montrer beaucoup plus souple, tolérant et humain que bien des personnes ne l'auraient soupçonné d'être. Ces personnes ne le connaissaient bien entendu la plupart du temps que d'un point de vue professionnel.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Heero.

Heero sourit.

- Oui. Répondit-il. Mais je préfère de loin la côte ouest que la côte est. Enfin, de toutes façons, c'est toi qui choisis.

Il avait répondu oui pour toutes les fois où son compagnon s'était plié à ses désirs, pour toutes les fois où il lui avait fait plaisir, pour toutes les fois où il avait été là pour lui et bien plus encore.

Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il lui répondrait oui et il le ferait bien volontiers à la moindre occasion qui se présenterait, sans pour autant estimer qu'il gâtait son compagnon. Quoiqu'il adorait le gâter et surtout lui dire oui. Surtout lors de certaines circonstances, très particulières.

Si Duo continuait à le regarder de cette manière, il allait dire oui encore une fois simplement pour avoir envie de le hurler pendant les cinq prochaines minutes, sur le mode ténor.

Il retint un sourire gourmand et plongea son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

Il la reposa. Il n'y tenait plus.

- J'ai accédé à ta demande. Je ne te demanderais donc qu'une seule chose en échange, mon doux, tendre et délicieux amour. Murmura Heero.

Il s'était levé et l'avait fait mettre sur ses pieds pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Duo. Epouse moi.

L'air interdit de Duo manqua de le faire rire. Il le souleva dans ses bras pour tranquillement le porter jusqu'à la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Je sais, je te prends en traître mais où serait le plaisir si je ne te fais pas la surprise ? Blâmes en nos enfants. Ils ne font que me donner des idées sublimes. Dit-il avec un rire bref, après avoir passé la porte de leur chambre. Tout d'abord celle de tomber amoureux de toi et ensuite celle de vouloir faire de toi mon époux.

Il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparait du lit en quatre pas.

- Ah parce que ce sont les enfants qui te donnent des idées ? Tu n'es pas capable de penser par toi-même ? Le taquina son compagnon alors qu'il était déposé avec précautions sur leur lit.

Pour toute réponse, Heero posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire et plaça une main sur son entrejambe.

Son compagnon poussa un long soupir avant de reculer sa tête une seconde. Heero le vit prendre une courte inspiration, tandis qu'il exerçait une caresse lente et tendre sur cette partie si douce et fragile de son anatomie après avoir écarté les pans de sa serviette de bain.

Il aimait lui donner du plaisir et le voir exprimer ce plaisir. Duo n'était jamais aussi beau que lors de ces moments qui lui étaient à lui seul réservés.

- Tu vas me trouver pénible et cachottier ma lumière d'aube, mon tendre reflet de soleil, mais vois-tu, j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec Relena. Murmura Heero, lyrique.

Il avait approché sa bouche près de l'oreille de son compagnon qui avait la respiration courte.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard ? Bredouilla Duo, avant de déglutir et de porter une main à son front. Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand ... oh my god ...

- Relena et son frère nous attendent pour Noël à Sank. Continua d'expliquer Heero, imperturbable, dans un murmure.

Il poursuivit tranquillement sa caresse, volontairement lente, qui se faisait de plus en plus élaborée.

- Le maire de la capitale est un ami de Milliardo. Il nous mariera, sitôt notre arrivée. Poursuivit-il tendrement sadique.

- Damn it Heero ! Shut up ! S'énerva Duo qui se redressa pour rouler sur lui et le plaquer sur le lit.

Dans la minute qui suivit, ce fut Heero qui perdait le nord.

Impatient, Duo, qui n'était pourtant plus un gamin et qui aimait pourtant les longs préliminaires, avait réussi à le faire taire. Il menait la danse après avoir pris place sur lui.

Heero, avec ses histoires de mariage, l'avait galvanisé. Il s'était senti pousser des ailes.

- Now say it. Dit-il après un long moment, avec un sourire tendre. Come on, ask me.

Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le calme, après la tempête de leurs ébats.

Heero lui caressait le visage avec douceur du bout des doigts et ne cessait de le manger du regard.

- Une petite seconde. Lui dit-il, avant de se retourner pour tendre le bras vers sa table de nuit.

Duo souleva un sourcil tandis qu'il le regardait soulever le livre qu'il lisait habituellement avant de s'endormir et y prendre un objet, dont il n'avait pas noté la présence. Lorsque Heero se remit face à lui, il vit qu'il tenait une petite boîte carrée.

Une petite boîte sur le haut de laquelle il identifia un logo plus que familier, le sien. Une petite faux noire dont le manche était enveloppé d'une aile blanche. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement.

Heero ouvrit la boîte et en retira un anneau en or gris un peu épais, un demi jonc, serti d'une petite pierre violette. Sa forme était carrée, adaptée au bombé de l'anneau et polie.

Un superbe éclat d'améthyste.

- Will you marry me, Dwayne Philip Maxwell ? Lui demanda Heero, l'air solennel.

Duo resta sans voix un court instant.

Il avait reconnu l'anneau, l'esquisse d'un bijou qu'il avait un jour eu l'intention de faire et qu'il avait jeté. Ce n'avait été qu'un brouillon. Il avait eu l'intention de créer un anneau qui soit un compromis entre la chevalière et l'anneau simple. La taille de la pierre devait rappeler le châton des chevalières par sa forme.

L'anneau avait été pensé pour une main d'homme et surtout pour un homme en particulier. Il avait voulu le créer pour son compagnon. Le dessin du modèle définitif était actuellement dans son coffre.

Heero avait dû récupérer l'esquisse et faire faire cet anneau par l'un de ses ouvriers.

- Heero, how did you get this ? Bredouilla Duo, ému, avant de secouer la tête. Whatever. Don't answer, it doesn't matter after all.

Il lui adressa un sourire tremblant après avoir pris une petite inspiration. La première fois que Heero lui avait posé la question dans la cuisine, il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux. Il savait que Catherine était toujours présente dans la mémoire de son compagnon. Elle le serait toujours. Il était impossible d'oublier un amour tel que celui-ci.

Il le demandait pourtant en mariage. Duo avait compris qu'Heero n'annulait pas sa précédente union en effectuant ce geste. Il voulait simplement lui prouver combien il comptait pour lui, lui montrer combien il avait pris d'importance dans sa vie et tenait à définitivement lier sa vie à la sienne.

- Yes, I will definitely marry you ! Lui dit-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Il avait tendu la main paume vers le bas et Heero eut un large sourire heureux avant de le lui glisser à l'annulaire gauche.

Duo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'attira contre lui avec un soupir.

- I love you so much ! Murmura-t-il. So much.

Ils marièrent leurs enfants le samedi suivant, organisèrent un mois plus tard un dîner pour annoncer leurs « fiançailles » et s'envolèrent à Sank à la mi Décembre pour y préparer leur mariage.

La neige et tous les tons de bleu des paysages de ce joli pays les y attendaient.

Ils étaient heureux.

**Fin.**

Et voilà, c'est fini. Il est fort possible qu'il y ait une suite à ce récit. Je n'en sais encore rien. J'espère que l'ensemble du récit et cette conclusion vous auront plu :)


End file.
